Die Liebe zwischen Finsternis und Licht
by Coralyn
Summary: Ein Gedicht zwischen Hermine und Professor Snape
1. Chapter 1

Die Liebe zwischen Finsternis und Licht

In des Kellers Finsternis lebte einst ein schwarzer Mann,  
mit Augen von einer Dunkelheit, wie es nur das Böse zeigen kann.  
Blass und dünn, gewandt in rabenschwarz, ein Schatten und kaum mehr,  
schlich er in den Gängen mit dem Rücken zur Wand umher.  
die Seele bedeckt mit Trauer, Sehnsucht, Scham und Schand,  
sich selbst in die ewige, trostlose Nacht verbannt.

Über dem besagten Kerkerloch, hebt sich ein steinerner Turm empor,  
so hoch, dass er sich fast im Blau verlor  
In diesem lichten Gebilde ein Mädchen munter unter vielen lebte,  
welches in jeder goldene Minute nach dem Schatz des Wissens strebte.  
Das Herz voll Mut und mit Freunden zwei,  
so dass sie auch jah niemals einsam sei.

Sie trennten den Mann und das Mädchen Schwarz und Weiß,  
obwohl der eine von dem andren weiß.  
Einmal tief unten, dann ganz oben auf,  
so nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf:

Einst verirrte sich das junge Ding mit bangen Schritten in die Nacht,  
das Portal verwiesen, kalt und unbewacht.  
Die Neugier trieb sie an, die Furcht zu leis,  
entfernte sie sich ins Schwarz vom Weiß.  
In seinem Kerker hörte der Mann die Schritte und meinte endlich käme Gevatter Tod,  
doch es war ein junges Gör, aufgelöst und verängstigt in ihrer Not.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie es wagte ihn in seiner Trauer zu stören,  
also entschied er sich, ihre Hilferufen nimmer zu erhören.

Das Mädchen sah den schwarzen Mann, umhüllt in seidene Trostlosigkeit,  
ein Blick in seine Augen erzählten Legenden von Leid.  
Doch er erhörte ihr Bitten ihr den Weg zu weisen, nicht,  
er drehte sich um und zurück blieb das Licht.

Jedoch kaum waren die Schritte verklungen, nahten sie erneut,  
denn auch wenn er kalt war, hätte er ihr Erlöschen bereut.  
Sie war nicht schuld an seiner Trauer, seinem tristen Los,  
und als er ihre Freude sah, war sein Erschrecken groß.  
Wieso freute sich das Ding über ihn, einen Mörder, einen Sünder,  
hörte sie nicht die Stimmen, ignorierte sie die lechzenden Münder?

Das Mädchen kannte die Geschichten vom schwarzen Mann allein,  
doch dieser Mann konnte es wusste Merlin, nicht sein.  
Schließlich half er ihr, ließ sie nicht zurück,  
und so glaubte sie, sei er ihr Glück.

Zurück im Licht, der Mann wieder allein, sehnte das Mädchen sich nach Wahrheit,  
und so ging es hinab in die finsteren Tiefen, auf der Suche nach Klarheit.  
Nun kannte sie ja den Weg, auch wenn er lang und steinig war,  
doch der Mann fesselte ihr Interesse, er war so sonderbar.  
Endlich fand sie ihn, allein im Schatten, mit einer Feder in der Hand,  
Tinte tropfte unaufhörlich über sein schwarzes Gewand.

Er ließ ab von seinem Tun,  
und ließ dann seine Augen auf ihr ruhen.  
Ein sonderbares Ding, so naiv und jung,  
kein Lebewesen für die ewige Dämmerung.

Sie setzte sich hin und sah ihn nur an,  
was bedrückte bloß diesen einsamen Mann.  
Sie wagte mit zittriger Stimme zu fragen:  
„Willst du mir denn nicht deine Gründe sagen?"  
„Die gründe wofür?" spricht er und stutzt ,  
seine Stimme klang kratzig, da kaum benutzt.

„Der Grund deiner Trauer, deiner Einsamkeit, schwarzer Mann!"  
„Das ist meine Sache und geht dich nichts an!"  
Sie seufzte und senkte den Blick.  
„Ohne Antwort gehe ich nicht zurück."  
„Ich bin kein netter Mann! Ich bin gefährlich, ein Monster ein Tier!"  
„Und warum tust du mir dann nichts, schließlich sitz ich noch hier!"

Er wollte sich erheben und ihr zeigen, wer er war,  
doch sie schreckte nicht zurück und blieb ruhig, ganz sonderbar.  
„Du solltest gehen!", versuchte er es zu Ende zu bringen.  
Nur wollte ihm keine Überredung gelingen.  
Der schwarze Mann wandte sich ab, vielleicht ging sie dann,  
doch sie rührte sich nicht, seufzte nur dann und wann.

So vergingen die Stunden und er lauschte ihrem Atem,  
und sie suchte nach seiner Gefahr, dem Rabiaten.  
Aber unter der Mauer aus kaltem Stahl und Stein,  
fand sie nur einen Trauernden ganz allein.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber er berührte ihr Herz,  
kaum konnte sie sie ertragen, seinen Kummer und Schmerz.  
Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt, näherte sie sich,  
war er wirklich so fürchterlich?  
Doch ein Blick in seine Augen wies jede Furcht von der Hand,  
er war nicht gefährlich nur gefangen hinter einer kalten Wand!

Ihre Nähe war ungewohnt und wunderbar warm,  
ihre Wangen rot, etwa vor Scham?  
Er starrte sie an, ihre Augen, ihre Lippen, ihr Duft,  
sie war so anders als seine grausige Gruft.  
Etwas in ihm brach, es zersplitterte und er gleich mit,  
sie tat mit dem Kuss den zweiten Schritt.

Severus Snape legte das Pergament bei Seite und starrte seine Schülerin an, während die restliche Klasse gespannt den Atem anhielt. „Miss Granger, was...was ist das?" Die Gryffindor versuchte ihm das Blatt zu entreißen, aber er hielt es so hoch, dass sie es nicht erreichte. „Ein...ein Gedicht, nichts weiter!" Er schnaubte verächtlich, er wusste, wen das Mädchen da als Protagonisten ausgesucht hatte, sich selbst und ... ihn!


	2. Chapter 2

Du trägst eine Maske aus spiegelndem Glas,  
die Gesellschaft kann sich darin sehen, wie ich las.  
Doch sie glaubt, sie sieht dich und nicht ihr eigenes Gesicht,  
nein, deines bleibt verborgen, man erblickt es nicht.

Spiegelt die Maske auch im Inneren, siehst du dich selbst?  
Und da frage ich mich, ob du dir selber gefällst?  
Nein, dann wäre die Maske ein ausufernder Fluss,  
wie sehr es, dich täglich zu sehen, schmerzen muss.

Manchmal streiche ich über die Maske, nur mit einem Hauch,  
und wünsche mir nichts mehr, als tätest du dieses auch.  
Erbarmen, meine Maske ist vielleicht nur ein Bruchstück deiner Last,  
doch ich habe die meine und du hast das Gewicht, welches du hast.

Ich suchte nach rissen und fand nur den einen Weg hinein,  
es ist zu vermuten, es muss derselbe wie deiner sein.  
Doch wie stellst du es an? Hängst du sie Abends an den Haken?  
Oder trägst du sie wie einen Alptraum und zerreißt deine Laken?

Und in meiner Brust entwindet sich ein tiefer Bedarf,  
kann nicht ich diejenige sein, welche bewacht deinen Schlaf.  
Ich sähe die Maske, sähe meine im Spiegel, sehe deine gespiegelt,  
zu tausendfachem Ebenbild aufgewiegelt.

Ich weiß hinter dieser Kälte, welche Frohsinn uns zeigt, liegt ein Herz,  
doch ich weiß auch, dass Ketten darum liegen, geschmiedeter Schmerz.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass Eis von außen die Sonne im Innern nicht ab zu kühlen droht,  
sondern das Feuer den Schnee frisst mit leidenschaftlichem Schlot!

Er hielt ein kleines, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch in den Händen. Die erste Seite war ein weiteres Gedicht, wie dieses in seinem Unterricht. Er blickte auf zu der jungen Frau, die vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und am ganzen Leib zitterte vor Angst. "Besteht das gesamte Buch aus solchen Gedichten?", grollte er bedrohlich und sie schloss die Augen. "Ja, Sir!", hauchten ihre Lippen.  
"Dann werde ich es verbrennen, besitzen sie Kopien?" Die Träne, die über ihre Wange strich, ignorierte er gekonnt. "Nein, Sir! Das ist alles...was ich besitze!" Er überging diese zarte Andeutung und versteckte Bitte. "Dann gehen Sie! Ich werde das Feuer erst anfachen müssen und sie würden mich nur wütend machen!"  
Miss Granger drehte sich um und verließ Severus Büro.  
Er starrte auf den blättrigen Spiegel in seiner Hand.


End file.
